Ending D explanation
by xEviLxAnGeLx
Summary: I've toyed with this idea before... But now put it down on paper/on screen lol... I hope you like it... Please R&R xXx


Ending D explanation

Ending D explanation!!

Note –This is a prequel… and a sequel at the same time!! As well as being a possible theory into explaining ending D!! As I think it to be the most complicated… Confused? You will be! …I mean how did Eike live 500 years without thinking it odd? … And if homunculus was sealed back into the stone with a pentagram how would he have appeared in the future to have helped Eike in the first place? He would have had to have been in the past to have had influenced Dr Wagners wish in the first place!!… urgh…It's making my head spin so I couldn't possibly imagine how Homunculus deals with all these time-travelling paradoxes!! Anyways I'm sorry if this is too complicated… I tried to make it simple… So enjoy and please review!!xXx

Homunculus sat perched on his doorway, legs stretched downwards, supporting himself with his arms. The demon was having a brief rest. He was rather tired after following Eike around through the timelines, whilst the human was in the process of saving them both. _My existence is almost insured… Just give him the stone Eike…_

He let out a little yawn, before focusing his demonic crimson eyes on his huge scrying glass he had cleverly diguised in his realm as a huge arched window. Had Eike actually considered to what extent, how much behind-the-scene work this whole process needed?

Homunculus shook his head _No…Of course not… He's far too clouded in attempting to save his own little life… then to consider the damage he's making me do to the timeline…_

Homunculus smirked but it was a short lived bout of cockiness, as Wagner and Eike began their conversation. The demon leant inwards, into the direction of the window to get a closer look.

Homunculus watched carefully as Eike placed the stone onto the table

_Oh good… He didn't make contact with his former self… _

Homunculus cocked his head in what had appeared as a lazy stretch. He knew that contact was never really a possibility anyway, he'd checked through the timelines to make certain.

The demon kept a close eye on the window display of the two humans, the picture wasn't magnificently clear… it flickered and blurred and was in sepia tone… But Homunculus could hear them almost perfectly and he was waiting to see if Eike would mess anything up here… he'd cleared up a few renegade strands of time already because of Eike's meddling…

_And there he goes again…_

"Oh," Eike began "That experiment's dangerous!" he warned Doctor Wagner

Homunculus leapt down and stood immediately before the window with his arms folded.

"You couldn't just keep your mouth shut." Homunculus sighed with a roll of his eyes "Must you really complicate matters?"

With a shake of the head the demon was gone, immediately out to rectify this mistake, he didn't want Wagner putting down a pentagram, could this be prevented?… Maybe it was too late for some time lines, but if Homunculus could find an appropriate thread and create another attempt at ensuring his existence by finding an Eike who hadn't had this conversation yet… It would be possible…He would also need to clear up the events that were to happen after that too… _Complex, isn't it?_

"Of course!" Homunculus grinned into the time corridor he was racing through "Nothing could be simpler!"

Homunculus exited through the opening that appeared in the tunnel at his will, he was in the year or his creation, it was August the 13th and it was about twenty minutes or so after he would have been destroyed by the pentagram that Eike had persuaded the professor to use.

Homunculus stood patiently waiting for Wagner (Young Eike) to come stumbling onto the square with that bemused look in his eyes, _I'd knew he'd have_, and fear that he didn't know where or who he was.

The demon took special care to hide, so his former master wouldn't see him… This would only complicate things further.

Homunculus closed his eyes… He didn't have much time or many options. The demon reopened them and threw his pupils around violently… No one was around, by now they were crowding around the Alchemist's house… this was his chance, Homunculus with no more time wasting threw his hands forward and sent Wagner spiralling through a time tunnel.

Homunculus appeared beside young Wagner, who had fell unconscious due to the sudden blast of power… Homunculus had planned this.

"Now," Homunculus whispered more or less to himself "Where to dispose of you?"

The slight pressure inside the tunnel hindered the fragile demon and whipped at his hair. He threw up a protective shield around himself as they both drifted into the future.

"Alright." The demon muttered waiting for his opportunity "There."

Both the human and the genie appeared in the café sonne. It was 2001 and at least half an hour before Eike was due to be killed for the first time.

Young Wagner sat at a table, or rather draped over it.

Inside the café the smell of coffee lingered in the air and a mist rose from every crevice in the floor boards, walls and ceiling, the way it would whenever Homunculus had deemed it necessary to stop time.

"Hmm." The demon clicked his fingers. In an instant young Wagner was in modern clothing … Jeans, a black top and a green jacket… _somewhat fashionable for this era_ "That's better." The demon smirked "Now to give you you're new identity."

Homunculus looked about the place for some inspiration. The room and everyone in it stood still suspended in time, Homunculus wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer he would have to be quick about it. The only other male guest in this place was a rather large man, sat opposite, who had been stuffing large fork-filled heaps of spaghetti into his wide open mouth.

Homunculus grinned as he stood along side him and carefully rooted through his pockets.

"Perfect." He muttered slyly as he pulled out a wallet.

The demon swiftly opened it and emptied it of photos before pulling out some kind of identity card, luckily with no photo, after checking it over he re-placed it back into the wallet.

"Eike… Kusch." Homunculus grinned as he made his way back over to the sleeping, unsuspecting alchemist.

"Now to plant this." Homunculus reached over and carefully placed his hand in his pocket to free up enough room for the wallet.

"Oh no!" the demon yelped quickly withdrawing his hand, pulling out with it a mobile phone and a lighter… other modern items Homunculus had placed on his person... But then the red stone spilled out behind them and landed on the floor.. The demon backed away momentarily frightened by it's presence. He glared at it wide eyed as it glistened back at him.

He had almost touched the philosophers stone!! Wagner had carried it with him through time… How could the demon almost make such an amateur mistake?! His tiredness may have been creeping up with him.

With the panic he had put himself in he quickly left that time… leaving Wagner there… subconsciously holding on to the wallet, he landed back into his realm.

"Damn it!" he winced "I'll have to go about this a different way!"

Homunculus took a moment to think and then acted, he teleported away back to the day in the 1500's he had just came from moments ago.

Homunculus stood patiently _Second time around,_ waiting for Wagner (Young Eike) to come stumbling onto the square with that bemused look in his eyes, _that wasn't as amusing this time around_, and fear that he didn't know where or who he was.

The demon took special care to hide, so his former master wouldn't see him… This would only complicate things further.

Homunculus closed his eyes… He had even less time and less options now. The demon reopened them and threw his pupils around violently… No one was around, by now they were crowding around the Alchemist's house… this was his chance, Homunculus with no more time wasting threw his hands forward and sent Wagner spiralling through a time tunnel.

Homunculus appeared beside young Wagner, who had fell unconscious due to the sudden blast of power…

Homunculus wasted no time in planting the wallet on Wagner containing his new identity. It was now or never. The tunnel around them vanished. They appeared in Lebensbaum, near a movie poster not far from the museum and it was early in the year 2000, Wagner was laid sprawled out on the pavement.

The demon grinned… He'd succeeded in switching his identity… he knew that he would anyway… after all he'd had experience in this before… he gave a little chuckle at the idea.

"See you later_ Eike_," Homunculus gave a lazy wave "Very soon… In all likelihood."

And the demon was gone again.

A year Later…

Café sonne…

Dana, the young waitress in this café, was absent-mindedly wiping the tables after a long days work, When the door swung open and a customer who had ate here earlier entered.

"I'm sorry we're closing." She politely announced.

"Has anyone handed in a wallet?" he asked rather desperately.

Dana gave him a blank look and then glanced over at her boss who replied with the same blankness, but he eventually responded.

"No wallet… although I found these on the floor, where you were sitting… after you left."

The café owner handed over a couple of photos.

"Yeah, they were inside." He nodded "But there was no wallet?"

"definetly not." He shook his head.

The fat man scrunched up his face and left in a hurry.

"Oh that reminds me..." began Dana's boss "A young man was in earlier and he left some items behind too… Would you mind having a look around for him? Don't worry, I'll finish up here."

"Umm… ok." Dana nodded as she received a mobile phone, a lighter and a pretty red stone.

She brushed down her apron, flashed a friendly smile at her boss and left to find Eike.

END… BEGINNING what ever you wanna call it ;p


End file.
